Joe
"You can't turn no ho into no housewife. I tried it with yo mama. Oh, that was terrible." -to Brian Character Joe Baker is Madea Simmons's oldest brother and added comic relief to the film series. He has three children, Jameica Brian Baker and Donna. He implies the mother of his children was a whore and he could not change her no matter how much he loved her. Diary of a Mad Black Woman (Film) He is first heard wondering who it is at the door the night Helen comes after having been put out of the house by Charles. He is later actually seen standing over Helen sleeping and saying, "Harpo, who this woman?" He irritated Madea which she shoots a gun at the roo scaring him to run out of the immediate room pooping his pants. Later, he is seen antagonizing Helen saying she needs to move out once she finds a job in the newspaper further aggravating Madea once more. Madea said, "i know you're my brother, and the only reason I'm letting you stay in my house is to get your check, but keep trying me you'll end up in the river." Brian brings his grand-kids, Tiffany and B.J. to the house since he has to go to court. He is playful with B.J while Tiffany apparently rolls her eyes at him as he states, "Don't roll your eyes at me. You'll get slapped." Joe apparently overhears the conversation about Debrah with Madea telling Brian he needs to help her and he says, "Don't do it. You can't turn no ho into no housewife. I tried it with yo mama. Oh, that was terrible." He continues to be the devil's advocate in the conversation shouting "Don't do it." When Helen brings her mother, Myrtle Simmons, to Madea's house, joe flirts with her saying that he has some viagra implying that he wants to have sex with her. She also lets him know that she has mase and is not wanting to have sex with him. Joe deems her as mean as a snake while laughing with her turning down his advance. At the end of the movie, after Helen kissed Charles on the head and finally divorces him, He teases Charles saying, "Go on Ike Turner and get her. Quotes "You can't turn no ho into no housewife. I tried it with yo mama. Oh, that was terrible." -to Brian "What the hell am I gon' do? I'm so high, you look like yo real daddy right now" -to Brian in Madea Goes to Jail Family * Madea (Sister) * Brian (Son) * Donna (Daughter) * Tiffany (Granddaughter) * B.J. (Grandson) * Victoria Breaux (Niece) Appearances * Tyler Perry's I Can Do Bad All By Myself (film) * Tyler Perry's Diary of a Mad Black Woman (film) * Tyler Perry's Madea's Family Reunion The Play * Tyler Perry's Meet the Browns (film) * Tyler Perry's Madea Goes to Jail (film) * Tyler Perry's Madea's Big Happy Family (film) * Tyler Perry's, Madea's Witness Protection * Boo! A Madea Halloween Notes * In Madea's Witness Protection film, it is revealed that Joe is the older brother of Madea. * Joe may have more children than Brian and Donna. Category:Males